Another human
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Re-Writing story. Flame kingdom and Candy kingdom going into war, Finn meet new friends witch can stop war or not.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna pov.

Cake hate me for one guy. So I will never trust any guy. I just woke up and look around I was alone because cake took even bmo, so I ate cold breakfast and went for a morning walk. Before I went out took umbrella because grey clouds was coming. I was in forest and decided go some dungeoning. I found lever on three, but when I pulled under me hole opened. I woke up in pretty dark cave. "Hello Fionna the human" I knew that voice "Litch queen" I yell "hhahaha I just gonna you and you're pet disappier so I could rule all land" she laugh hard "How you gonna do that" I ask with mock "Hm maybe like this" under me opens blue portal and I fell in, I heard her mad laugh.

I woke up in some guys hands, I jump out and draw my sword "Who are you? and what are you doing?!" I yell that guy, he looked at me "hold on I'm not dangereous andmy name is Finn" he smiled to me "answer me what are you doing with me!" I yell louder "I just was carying you to hospital, you was pass out" he said calm voice "How I should believe?" I said "Well I can't prove you, you must trust me" I kind of lost "Okay I'm gonna trust you, but next time I see you I rip you're head off" I said and run away from him.

Finn pov.

"That was weard" I said to myself then I went to candy kingdom. I was one step from throne room and I heard how Princess Bublegum yell on something "That is unaceptable! She's not gonna get away from this! I'm starting a War!" I froze on word WAR, I wanted go inside and ask why she's starting a war, but I decide wait until she gonna chil out. I was near my house until I saw two girls fighting jake, but wait that girl again, I rushed to Jake "Hey Jake" I said "Hey bro, those girls are mad their saying this is their house" Jake said in high voice "We heard that!" with bunny hat girl yell. "Let me talk with girls in diplomacy style" I said in funnier mode "Okay bro, but be carefull" Jake said to me "Are guys crazy, It's just like we're are animals" white cat with light browns spots yell. "Hello girls my name is Finn and that dog's name Jake, we live here for 5 years and didn't saw you two here" I intruduce myself "Hello my name is Fionna and this cat is Cake and live here 5 years" she intruiduce herself "Okay girls I gonna bring house documents so wait here" said Jake "no I'm not gonna let him go into our house I'm going with him" with those words Cake with Jake went in. Cuz I'm not a kid anymore I started talk with her "So you're name is Fionna, do you have last name?" I ask "No, but some peoples calling me Fionna the human" After word human I froze and my minds raced "You are human?! You are human!" I launched at her and hugged"I'm also human I whispered into her ears.

Fionna's Pov.

When he hugged I was like 'what the heck' but when whispered those into ear I froze and felt happiest person in the world and his hug was kind of warm, I mean It fell good.

We was almost in kiss, but someone grabed and carried few mettres back from him "No girl you can't kiss just met boy" she said in angry tone "Why do you care?" I ask "What?" she ask "I said why did you care?! You left me alone when I needed support,you know how hard is be last of kind?! You know what I'm not gonna talk with you anymore!" I run into forrest. I was sitting on grass near lake until I heard steps behind me, I draw my sword as fast as I could "Stop where you are!" I yell on Finn and he rise his hands "It's me Finn" he said, but I didn't lower my sword "I can help you with you're friend" He lower his land and I lower my sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later.

Finn was yelling "Is that how you treat you're friends, huh?" she was in silence "Answer me I said!" Finn yell once more "Yes I threat you like candy kingdom's knight" she said "You're lieying Pb, you just use me like you're royal servant" this time finn didn't yell, pb was cornered cuz this was true she used him. "I'm done with you I don't wanna see you and you're dirty kingdom" he was calm then went out of room shut down doors.

He back home and went hot bath

Finn's pov.

'Good old hot bath always help relax' I thought to myself, while in relaxing I fell asleep. I was in blue grass field, few mettres away was standing Pb. She walk near me I was thinking she will gonna kiss me, but she put her hand into my chest and took out my heart and throw away. I felt deep cold i thought i will never be worm but someone hugged me from back I fell warm again I turn my head to see her, but I woke up. "Come out Finn dinner is ready!" Jake yell. I went out of bath then dress my favorite clothes and went down. We was eating in silence until Jake ask "what's up Finn, you look bit sad?" I didn't answer for second cuz i wanted think what I should say "Cuz Bublegum, I done with her for ever I will not gonna chase her" well jake was in silence, but in short time "Well It's good for you" I was suprised i thought he gonna say something else "dude I know we're we could celebrate" Jake yell "let's go to bar" he yell again.

At Bar.

We was sitting on table near barmen and Jake started talk with him "Hey brohem long time..." I sitting and wondering about Pb suddendly I saw sitting familiar woman alone near 3th table, she was somehow familiar then somehow I went talk with her. "Hello can I sit here?" I ask "Um yeah, you can" She answered. I was bad at start conversation with girls I was opening my mouth she first ask "So boy how old are you?" I thought say true or lie so said true "I'm not boy I'm almost 16 years old" I said almost yelling "Hmm strange I'm eather almost 16 years old" then to my head came question "How did you even get here? You can go here only 18." "well I have my secrests" she said bit smiled "How did you came?" well that yellow dog is my friend he's good barmen's friend" suddendly pooped idea "Fi do you wanna go out of here?" she smiled and ask "Are u ask me to date?" I kind of lost "Yes, no! just asking hung out or something" I just couldn't talk propetly "Okay I will gonna go"

Fionna pov.

'What why I agreed, eh will be fine' We was walking beatween cotton forrest and grasslands. "Well Fionna what do you like to do?" he ask " what did you mean?" I didn't understood "I mean like dancing painting singing" I thought a monent 'what if he didn't likes, what...ech will be fine' I draw my sword and he looked stunned "show you're sword" I said he slowly draw his sword, I attacked him and he dodge.

Fionna pov.

We we're laying on ground and watching at stars after battle 'It's pretty romantic' I thought to myself, but then phone in pocket started ring ull out and hung up "Hey cake" I said "Do you know what time is?" "Yeah It's about 9 pm" she started yell "Now is midnight if u not gonna bring you're ass by 10 minutes I gonna come get by myself! waiting you."

Finn Pov.

"Sorry Finn I must go" I heard her voice "Yeah sure goodbye" before she leave I ask her "Wait bit! I want ask if you wanna meet again you can call me 5557932 " she smiled "maybe we could meet sometimes it was pretty fun, bye." with those words she was leaving, but blue light hit her and she fall in second I felt big pain in my neck and everything gone.

I woke up in white room where only was two bed witch we're I and Fionna was. I look around and saw small table, on table was our backpacks and short note. I came and readed note "Please came finn and fionna to meeting hall" then alarm started and Fionna spoke "Cake later marshalle can wait" but when she opens her eyes she jump out of bed and look around "Where are we?"


End file.
